peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch's Final Battle with Br'er Fox
Back at the ship, Br'er Fox snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Br'er Fox, we will never join your crew!" Stitch said bravely, and Chip gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Br'er Fox said. Lilo turned to the animals while Chip wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, children." she said, patting Skippy on the head. "Goodbye, Lilo." the Lost Animal Children said tearfully. Lilo turned to Chip and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Chip." she urged. "I shall strive to, Lilo!" Chip said, trying not to cry. Then Lilo walked to Dale, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Dale." "Goodbye!" sobbed Dale, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his sleeve. Scar grabbed Lilo and shoved Dale back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Nuka tied Chip, Dale, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Lilo got onto the plank, the animal villains chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Lilo looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Stitch wouldn't be able to save her now. "Lilo, Lilo!" Dale called. But Lilo fell off the edge of the plank. Br'er Fox waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Br'er Fox's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "Br…Br'er Fox, no splash." Br'er Bear said. "Not a sound." said Br'er Fox, as he and the other animal villains had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." Shere Khan said. "It's a jinx!" Ratigan gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Stitch who rescued Lilo just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Lilo was overjoyed of seeing Stitch alive. With Miss Bianca, Stitch flew off with Lilo to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." Cat R. Waul said. "No sign of the wench." said Honest John. "Did you hear a splash?" asked Scar. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." Nuka said. "The ship's bewitched!" Scar said. Nuka turned to Br'er Fox. "No splash, Br'er Fox." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Nuka?" asked Br'er Fox. Then he grabbed the lion by the back, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the lion overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Br'er Fox snarled. "You're next, Br'er Fox!" hollered a voice. Br'er Fox gasped and looked up. Stitch was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Stitch!" Kovu said. "Stitch's alive!" Skippy said. "Stitch!" Chip called. "And Lilo." Dale said, as he noticed Lilo in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Br'er Fox gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Br'er Bear said in utter fear. Stitch got out his sword. "Say your prays, Br'er Fox!" Br'er Fox snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Stitch flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Br'er Fox tried to stab him, but he missed, and Stitch used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Br'er Fox felt that and turned to face Stitch. "Take that!" Br'er Fox yelled, as he and Stitch got into a sword fight once more. Br'er Fox kept missing Stitch every time, and Stitch defended his attacks. Br'er Fox came out from behind Stitch and was about to use his hook when Stitch dodged, and Br'er Fox got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Br'er Fox snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Stitch used his sword to free Chip, Dale, and the animals. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the animals grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Dale! Hurry!" Chip called, as Dale picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy mouse for some reason. He grabbed the toy mouse by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy mouse. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Br'er Fox ordered. The other animal children went after Chip, Dale, and the animals. Dale got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the animal villains gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Chip, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Br'er Fox used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in either Arthur or Cecil's beak. But Br'er Fox got back on. Arthur and Cecil splashed the water with their wings, looking disappointed. "Drat!" snapped Arthur. "Foiled again!" added Cecil. Stitch flew in, blocked Br'er Fox's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Br'er Fox had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere alien!" Br'er Fox said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Stitch smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Br'er Fox's feather. Br'er Bear, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Chip and the Lost Animal Children got ready to attack as the animal villains were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Chip said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The animals launched their weapons, knocking each of the animal villains on the head. Honest John got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Chip yelled. Honest John tried to cut off Chip's head, but Chip kept dodging, and Bianca held onto his tail. "Get away from me, you slimy, little, flying mouse!" Honest John snarled. Below, Stitch and Br'er Fox were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Bianca slipped off Honest John's tail and saw what was happening. Stitch and Br'er Fox locked their blades together as Bianca flew up to Stitch and whispered in his ear. "The children are in trouble, Stitch." Bianca said. Stitch looked up and managed to duck in time before Br'er Fox could cut off his ears. Using it as a catapult, Stitch bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Br'er Fox. Br'er Fox crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Stitch flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the animal villains on. The animal villains fell in the boat where Br'er Bear was. Honest John was holding on the edge, but Dale bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled mouse. Honest John fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Dale, dog!" Tweety cheered. "Well done, mouse killer!" Diamond Tiara cheered. "Hurray for mouse killer!" Silver Spoon said, as she patted Dale on the back. Stitch flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Br'er Fox shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Stitch landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Br'er Fox laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Br'er Fox man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Stitch a coward and lives!" Stitch said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Stitch and Br'er Fox locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Lilo, Chip, Dale, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety watched on in horror. "No, no, Stitch! It's a trick!" Lilo cried. "I give my word, Br'er Fox!" Stitch said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Stitch off the railing, but Stitch grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Br'er Fox as he got back on. Br'er Fox tried to stab him, but Stitch got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Br'er Fox cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Arthur and Cecil were expecting to have Br'er Fox for their dinner. Stitch dodged most of Br'er Fox's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Stitch lost his grip of his sword, and Br'er Fox caught it with his hook. "Now!" Br'er Fox snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Br'er Fox pointed his sword at Stitch's chest. "Fly! Fly, Stitch!" Lilo pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Stitch said, "I gave my word." As Br'er Fox was about to finish him off, Stitch leapt up, pulled the flag over Br'er Fox, and tied him to the mast. Br'er Fox dropped his sword, but Fievel took it and held it in front of Br'er Fox. "You're mine, Br'er Fox!" The children and Lilo cheered. Stitch tricked Br'er Fox and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Dale called, as Lilo hugged him. Br'er Fox poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Br'er Fox in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Stitch smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a foxfish!" Br'er Fox gulped "I'm a foxfish." Br'er Fox said quietly. "Louder!" Stitch said. "I'M A FOXFISH!!!" Br'er Fox hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Br'er Fox is a foxfish, a foxfish, a foxfish! Br'er Fox is a foxfish, a foxfish, a foxfish!" Arthur and Cecil were enjoying it too. "All right, Br'er Fox," Stitch said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Br'er Fox trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "STITCH!" Lilo screamed, as she saw it. Stitch knew that would happen as he dodged Br'er Fox's hook. Br'er Fox lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Arthur and Cecil waiting and tried to run. Cecil got him in his beak and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Br'er Fox appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "BR'ER BEAR! BR'ER BEAR!" Arthur got him, and Br'er Fox ran to the end of the stomach, bumped, and then ran out of Arthur's mouth. His clothes were now gone, and he was wearing nothing but white boxer shorts with red hearts on them, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Arthur's beak and began swimming. Arthur swallowed it, and he and Cecil went after Br'er Fox. "BR'ER BEAR!" Br'er Fox screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Arthur and Cecil tried to eat him. Br'er Fox put his legs in Cecil's beak. "BR'ER BEAR!" He screamed and kept swimming with Cecil's beak held on by his feet. "BR'ER BEAR!" Then Cecil closed his beak, and Br'er Fox was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "BR'ER BEAR!" He zoomed under the animal villains' rowing boat followed by Arthur and Cecil. "Br'er Fox!" Br'er Bear gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Br'er Fox! Br'er Fox!" After Stitch sent Br'er Fox being chased away by Arthur and Cecil, Chip, Dale, and the Lost Animal Children took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Stitch emerged, wearing Br'er Fox's clothes. "HOORAY!" the children cheered. "HOORAY FOR BR'ER STITCH!" Stitch said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The children saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Stitch yelled, as Lilo walked up to him. "But, Stitch, oh, that is… Br'er Stitch," she said, as she made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Stitch said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Lilo. "To London, madam." Stitch smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Stitch!" Lilo said dreamily. Then she called, "Dale! Chip! We're going home!" "All right!" Chip cheered. "Man the capstan!" Stitch ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Animal Children pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Stitch called to Bianca. "Aye, aye, Br'er Stitch!" Bianca said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction